


Drowning

by MSAdaline00



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Sad, Will Graham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAdaline00/pseuds/MSAdaline00
Summary: "You know, when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea. It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding"  // Quote: Teen Wolf/StilesSad thoughts about Will
Kudos: 4





	Drowning

Will was a smart person, not only that, he was also gifted and cursed with a special ability.  
No one was seeing the world in his particular way. That made him desirable for psychopaths. And the FBI.  
But unfortunately, his mind became pretty fast like a broken computer.

When he tried to fall asleep between his warm, fluffy dogs, the hunt began.  
The monsters he was hunting in the daytime were returning the favor in the night.  
I am drowning in my dreams.  
He told Jack over and over again.  
I can't breath. Nor swim.  
Jack didn't listen. The demons were laughing. 

He often asked himself, why he didn't just stop.  
You like it. And you need it.  
The demons told him that over and over again, until he believed it.

"We have a new case."  
A new hunt.  
A new night drowning between the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something in english the first time.  
> When it's good enough, then my stories will follow.


End file.
